Family Secrets
by Glidingthroughthestars
Summary: A woman turns up at the station with a big secret that will rock Gene's world. Galex
1. Chapter 1

******After much thinking I have decided to reupload this fic. Chapter 2 will follow as soon as I have finished editing.  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
**

Gene Hunt sat in his office surveying his kingdom. Today had been a quiet one; no blags had occurred. In fact, nothing had occurred for the past week so everyone was catching up on old cases and writing up notes. Looking out into his kingdom he watched Alex sitting at her desk and smiled at how beautiful she looked today. Not that she didn't always look drop dead bleedin' gorgeous, but she was glowing more than usual and he noticed she had put on a bit of weight.

_Good_, he thought, bitterly tearing his gaze away from her. _She needs some meat on that bony uptight arse of 'ers._

It had been three months since they had split up, all over his drinking and smoking habits - plus the stress of work didn't help matters as they argued continuously. He had a feeling she was hiding something from him and he didn't know what. Gene would be the first to admit he missed her; he still loved her, despite everything, and he wanted to tell her. But he wouldn't. She had to come running to him - she was the one who had ended it after all. Gene Hunt didn't go begging for anyone, not even women as incredible as Alex Drake.

.

Alex sat going through her paperwork, keeping her head down and knowing full well that a pair of eyes were watching her. The last three months without him had been torture; she would often go to bed, close her eyes and imagine Gene lying next to her, making love to her. She wanted him back. She had behaved like a selfish cow. She knew he wouldn't change for her - his drinking and smoking were what made him Gene.

But she had another reason for asking him to stop.

She was pregnant and he didn't even know. Looking up, she caught his gaze and got up. Walking over to his office, she entered without knocking and closed the door, pulling down the blinds as she did so. Turning around she noticed Gene was now standing, a question on his eyebrows.

"Yes, Bolly, and what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," she said, feeling slightly nervous about telling him the good news. Or the not so good news. Depending on how he would take it.

"What about?" he asked, watching her as she placed her hands in her back pockets, smiling at him.

Alex took a deep breath. "There's something you should know. I've been running this around in my head, trying to think of the best possible way of telling you…"

"Spit it out, Bolls."

Her stomach was churning, and it was nothing to do with morning sickness. She took another breath.

"Gene, I'm - "

But she didn't get any further when Ray came crashing through the door.

"Guv, armed blag at a bank. Six hostages."

"Right." Gene clapped his hands together, grabbed his coat and left the office. "Come on, Christopher. We've got work to do."

Alex grabbed her blazer from her chair and followed the boys out of CID and into the Quattro. She could afford to wait a few more hours to tell him – it wouldn't hurt. In fact it might give her more chance to steel her nerves, work up the courage and think ahead.

.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of them writing up the morning's blag; it had gone well without any shots being fired and all the hostages were unharmed. At beer o' clock everyone left in dribs and drabs, except for Alex and Gene. Knowing this would be the best time to tell him, she got up and knocked on his door.

"How's the report coming along?"

"Fine, just finished. Gene, I need to tell you something…About…what we were talking about earlier."

"Alex, I've got to get this stupid, pointless bloody paperwork finished. Listen, I'll meet you in Luigi's in an hour. Then we can have our talk."

"Sure, don't be late." Alex smiled and was relieved when he smiled back. Gene watched her leave and thought about the conversation they were going to have. The smile of his face turned slightly smug. She wanted him back; it was that obvious even to him.

.

Before Gene knew it, half an hour had passed and all the paperwork was finished. Just as he was about to put on his coat, a blonde haired woman entered the office. She looked nervous, Gene thought, and he walked out and approached her.

"Can I help you, love?"

The woman nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm looking for Gene Hunt."

"That'll be me."

"My God…I can't believe I'm finally here," she stammered, eyes wide and staring at him, stunned.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Lizzie… and I've been searching for you for ten years." She seemed to hesitate a moment, then smiled slightly again. "I'm your baby sister."

It took less than a second for an expression of indignation and shock to appear on Gene's face. "My sister? Sorry to disappoint you, love, but I don't have a sister. I had a brother but there was never another child in the house when we were growing up."

"I have photos of our parents. Here." Lizzie went into her handbag and pulled out a photo of their mum and dad together; Gene looked at it then back at her, eyes widening.

"Bloody 'ell."

.

Alex was sat in the corner of Luigi's with Shaz, sipping on her orange and lemonade. They were both watching Ray and Chris dancing drunkenly around the tables. Alex was amazed at how drunk they could get within half an hour of arriving. Looking at her watch she saw it read 6:40; Gene would be here soon and she was getting rather nervous. She wondered what his reaction would be, after all she had been keeping it a secret for almost three months. When she found they weren't on speaking terms, she had used it as a punishment for him, one that she now regretted. She should have just been honest with him.

Shaz looked at her friend and colleague and smiled."You seem happier today, everything okay?"

"I'm telling him tonight, Shaz - about the baby. Feel a bit nervous to be honest."

Shaz gave her a sympathetic smile and laid a comforting hand on her arm. "It'll be fine; I'll bet he'd make a good dad, Ma'am. Don't worry."

"I know he will… but I've kept this from him for three months now; I've got my first scan next week. I'd like him to be there. Be excited together."

"Would you get back together?"

"I want to Shaz, believe me. I love him and I know deep down he loves me too. I've seen the way he's been looking at me, when he thinks I'm not looking."

Alex smirked a little into her glass, remembering catching him looking at her earlier in the day.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed."

"He's a man, of course he hasn't noticed. I have to tell him now, before I get any bigger. I haven't been sick during the day, just last thing at night. Luckily its subsiding now." Alex looked at her watch again and saw it was 7:10pm. He was ten minutes late…maybe the paperwork was more than he expected?

.

Back at the station Gene showed Lizzie into his office and offered her a seat, then looked at the photo more closely and smiled.

"How come it's taken you so long to find me?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"I found out ten years ago and it took me a while to find out who you were, and when I did I was told you were living in Manchester as a DCI, and then I was told you had moved down south here to London," she explained.

Gene nodded and looked at her. "Fair enough, moved down here two years ago, felt like a change."

"We could all do with a change. I've lived in London for as long as I can remember. I'm married with two young boys and I have another on the way." She smiled, rubbing her small bump.

"You know I can't wait to tell mam, she'll be over the moon. But she never told me she had another child and I don't really remember her being pregnant." Gene smiled sadly.

"Gene, it wasn't your fault." Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand. He looked at his sister and squeezed it back.

.

Alex was still sat in Luigi's and was beginning to get impatient; he was now half an hour late. She needed to tell him tonight before she changed her mind and would say it was another man's, which she didn't want to do. She got up and put her leather jacket on. "I'm off, Shaz, see you tomorrow"

"Night, Alex, good luck." Shaz told her; she hoped Alex and Gene could work everything out and get back together. She knew they were a match made in heaven.

Alex walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the station. She walked down the quiet corridors and headed to CID.

Pushing open the double doors, she froze on the spot when she saw Gene sitting on his desk with another woman.

Gulping, she walked towards the office, her heart breaking with every step she took. As she approached she looked hard at the woman; she was quite pretty with longish blonde hair. This made Alex feel sick that he would choose a blonde over her. Coming to the door she turned the handle and walked inside, watching the pair as they both looked at her.

"Alex?" Gene asked.

"What... What's going on?" she asked, gripping the door handle hard, trying to glare at Gene but feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"It's not what it looks like," he said quickly, getting up to move towards her.

"How...How could you, Gene, after everything?!" she sobbed and turned around quickly, running out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont know if anyone is still reading this, here is second chapter. Enjoy.**

Alex ran down the corridor, tears blurring her vision, and into the ladies toilet. On finding it empty she ran into a cubicle and shut the door. Sliding to the floor with her back to the door, she finally let the tears fall.

She felt betrayed; it didn't matter if they were together or not. She thought they were finally making progress in rebuilding their relationship… How wrong had she been? As Alex thought back she noticed that the woman had looked pregnant; was the child his? She felt her stomach acid churn at the thought of it, and she wanted to be sick.

If it was then that would mean he had had an affair with her when they were still together. How _could_ he? Hell she didn't even want to think about it.

After spending ten minutes in the toilets she wiped her eyes and got up. Walking out of the cubicle, she washed her face with cold water and sighed, running a hand over her slightly rounded stomach. She then came to a decision. She wouldn't tell him about the baby and if he asked she would say it wasn't his. He had hurt her, had slept with someone else behind her back… Let him think she had done the same. With that idea firmly set in her mind, she straightened her hair and walked out of the door, only to come face to face with the man himself.

.

After she had ran out of his office crying, he had stood frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. How could this have happened? Why didn't she stay and wait for an explanation? Bloody woman. Always jumping to the worst flaming conclusion.

Lizzie had stared at him with her mouth wide open, quickly shutting it when she realised what she looked like.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Alex, my DI and ex-girlfriend," he explained, not really liking the sound of 'ex-girlfriend'.

"Well you better go after her; she seems pretty upset."

Gene ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to head off home now or my husband will be worried sick. I'll call you in the morning and maybe we can meet up sometime and talk some more?" She gave him a tentative, hopeful smile.

"Okay, yeah. Want to find out more about you and…suppose maybe we should arrange to go up and see mam."

Lizzie's smile widened a little. "Can't wait, been waiting my whole life for this moment." She smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Go and see Alex - I think she still loves you."

"I know she does…" Gene sighed once more, shaking his head to himself. "And God 'elp me, I still love her."

"Get to it then," she told him and walked out of the office.

Gene followed closely behind and stopped at the front desk.

.

"Did DI Drake come this way?" he asked Viv.

"She went into the ladies, Guv - seemed very upset."

_Shit,_ he thought as he walked to the toilet and stood outside. He wasn't going to barge in there and demand an explanation; she had to come out and talk to him.

He stood outside for five minutes before the door opened and a puffy red-eyed Alex stopped in her tracks.

"Gene," she whispered as she stepped out and let the door close behind her.

"Alex. What was that all about?" he asked calmly.

Alex sniffed, but couldn't meet his gaze. "Nothing. Just me being silly - nothing to do with me who you're seeing, you are a free man after all," she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Gene looked at her, stunned as realisation hit him in the face. "Listen, erm… Me and Lizzie aren't seeing each other. Be a bit impossible and illegal." He laughed softly.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, confused.

He took a deep breath and leant sideways against the wall next to them, gaze still fixed on her. "Lizzie is my long lost sister, Alex, the sister I never knew I had. She tracked me down and showed me a picture of me mam and dad," he explained.

Alex didn't know what to say; she felt like such a fool. "God, Gene… I never realised."

"Me neither - never knew me mam was pregnant. Makes sense now though. My dad once told me that all Hunt children should be boys and girls should marry into the family."

"What do you think?" she asked, subconsciously holding a hand to her stomach - something Gene didn't fail to notice.

"Don't care, as long as the baby is healthy. Be nice to have a daughter," he thought out loud.

Feeling relief flood through her, Alex smiled for the first time since she ran out of the office and approached him. "What if I told you something, something that could change your life?"

"What?" he asked, eyes widening in comprehension as he realised what she might be about to say.

"I'm pregnant, Gene. Three months gone… and you're the father," she told him, never taking her eyes away from his.

"Pregnant?" He looked down at her flat stomach, and then it suddenly dawned on him - the way she had acted with him before they split up; it suddenly made sense. He let out a long, stunned sigh. "Jesus, Alex… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We were hardly on speaking terms, Gene. I didn't know if you wanted a child; we never discussed it."

"Of course I want a child, always have done."

A happiness so profound she could barely believe it existed shot through Alex's veins, filling her up. A wide smile appeared on her face. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, placing a hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"I...I love you, Gene Hunt…never stopped," Alex murmured, leaning into his hand as her smile relaxed, resting gently on her lips.

"Me too. You're the only woman I'll ever want, Alex." He smiled and moved closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he mirrored her. As they moved closer, lips almost touching, Viv came bursting around the corner.

"Guv!" he called as he approached them.

They both sprang apart and looked at the desk sergeant.

"What is it, Viv?" Gene asked him as he stopped in front of them.

"There's been a kidnapping, Guv, a young child. His mum went to check on him and found his bed empty."

"Cheers, Skip. Right let's go and interview the parents," Gene told Alex, taking the address off Viv and heading for the main door with Alex walking quickly behind him.

They both climbed into the Quattro and drove quickly to the house of the missing boy.

.

They spent the journey to the house in silence, both of them deep in thought. Gene couldn't believe what Alex had told him. She was expecting his child. He never thought this day would come, if he was honest. He'd always wanted kids but his ex missus wasn't keen and he respected her wishes. He looked at Alex from the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw her hand resting on her small bump. How could he have not noticed?

Alex looked out of the windscreen and thought about his reaction. She wasn't sure what she had expected but she was pleased that he hadn't told her to get rid of it, or that she'd have to raise it on her own. What did it mean for their relationship? Would they get back together, or would they still be apart and Gene see his child on certain days? She hoped it was the former; she loved Gene with all her heart and she wanted him back. And he had said he still loved her too, so… She smiled.

Alex's next thought turned to Lizzie and Gene's claims that she was his sister. As she thought about it she did believe him and she was looking forward to meeting her.

.

Before she knew it the car had come to a halt outside the house of the missing boy and Gene climbed out. Alex sighed as she looked at the house and got out of the car, walking up the path to the door. Gene rang the doorbell as Alex looked around her surroundings.

"Nice area," she observed, looking at the short, but well-kept lawns in front of the houses and a housewife hanging her washing out just down the road.

"Yeah, not bad," he sniffed, also looking around. "Was it like this when you were growing up?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This area, it's all posh isn't it?"

"Not that posh and yes it was. Well until my parents died and I had to live with my godfather," she said sadly, still feeling upset that she couldn't save them all those months ago.

The door suddenly opened and a woman stood there, her red puffy eyes showing that she had been crying for hours. "Yes?"

"DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake; we're here because you reported your son missing," he explained as he showed his warrant card.

"Oh yes, please come in," she sniffed and stood to one side.

Gene and Alex walked into the small hall and into the living room; they sat down on the sofa as the mum entered the room and sat on the chair opposite.

"I went upstairs to check on him and I saw an empty bed… I thought he might have gone to the bathroom so I thought nothing of it," she explained, more tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

"What time was that?" Alex asked calmly.

"About eight o' clock," she said, thinking hard.

"Then what happened?"

"I went downstairs and made myself a drink and something to eat, an hour later I went back up and his bed was still empty. I looked around the house and called his name but nothing. That's when I called you."

Alex nodded sympathetically. "Do you have a photo?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and find one. I need to tell his father, he's out at the pub at the moment and has no idea..."

"It'll be okay, we'll find him, Mrs..."

"Harris. My son is called Ben. My only son," she sobbed and Alex got off the sofa and crouched down in front of her.

"Mrs Harris, I will do everything in my power to find your son - he'll be home before you know it." She smiled and looked over at Gene who nodded.

Gene stood up and approached Mrs Harris and Alex. "DI Drake is right; we won't rest until Ben is back with you." He said it softly, which touched Alex's heart at how nice he could really be.

"Thank you." Mrs Harris nodded, wiping her eyes with a soggy tissue.

They both nodded and walked out of the house. "I don't really want to leave her alone, at least not until her husband comes home."

"What do you suggest?"

Alex bit down on her lip for a moment. "We need to station a WPC here with her, act as a liaison between us and the family."

"Yeah okay, radio the station and ask them to send one over," Gene said as he got into the car.

Alex also got in and after shutting the door she looked back at the house, "I feel for her, being separated from a child." As she said this she tried not to think about Molly, being alone without a mother.

"You okay, Bolly?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, don't listen to me." She laughed a little.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Right….We need to round up the team, get all the facts together and try and find this little boy."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we need to interview the father as well."

"Why?"

"To see what he can tell us."

"Okay. Right let's go and wake up the team." Gene finally said, gunning the engine and driving with speed to Luigi's.


End file.
